


Tell me

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Training Camp, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu had found out that the only time Yamamoto ever was quiet was when they were fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

Ryuu had found out that the only time Yamamoto ever was quiet was when they were fucking. He liked the chatter, the light hearted conversations that they could carry on for hours, but there was something nice about the way he bit his lip and sighed, so quietly, when Ryuu's dick slid deep inside him. 

He slammed in, so hard it nearly hurt him, and Yamamoto's back slid further up the wall. Ryuu's arms were under him, fingers sinking into the bare flesh of his ass, supporting most of his weight. Yamamoto had one hand on Ryuu's shoulder and the other on the shelf beside them. It shook with every thrust. He was biting his lip again and Ryuu was panting, his breath echoing in the supply closet around them. 

"You like it?" He asked between breaths and Yamamoto nodded shakily. 

"Tell me how you like it." He demanded, and before Yamamoto could answer he slid one hand from his ass and wrapped it around his neglected cock where it sat between them. 

A strangled moan slipped from his lips as Ryuu stroked him, tight and hard with his own thrusts. 

"Talk to me." He said, "Tell me."

This time he opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out, just a few ragged breaths as he nodded frantically and bucked his hips against the friction. The shelf was shaking more now, and Ryuu thought he heard things hitting the floor. 

Ryuu could feel he was close, and he slowed his thrusts, keeping them fluid, in and out, but softer, gentler. His hand slowed as well, until he was just squeezing at the base and dragging meticulously towards the tip. Yamamoto's breathing slowed but he let out a pitiful whine of frustration. 

"What do you want?" Ryuu asked, leaning forward to suck at Yamamoto's neck, just where his t-shirt sat. He could feel the pulse against his tongue, still wild, and Yamamoto trying to move his hips, to bring himself the completion Ryuu denied him. 

"Say it. Say it for me." He said against his skin and Yamamoto swallowed. 

"Fuck me." The words were quiet, but the most sincere thing he'd ever heard from Yamamoto in their entire couple months of acquaintance. He listened, moving quickly again and pushing in as deep as he could until he felt his own balls hitting Yamamoto's ass with every hard thrust. 

Ryuu didn't move his hand, keeping it clamped around the base of Yamamoto's cock as he fucked into him hard. Now Yamamoto was babbling, a string of incoherent words falling from his lips, like the first words opened a floodgate and now he couldn't stop. 

"Uh, yes, Tanaka, fuck... Let me come, I wanna come, please, please... " He said, voice increasing in volume with every plea until he was almost yelling and Ryuu had to release his cock just to slap a hand over his mouth. 

His hand blocked the moans just in time because without the pressure of Ryuu's hand he came, hard and fast, spilling against his own stomach where his t-shirt was pushed up. His muscles clenched, hard around Ryuu's dick and in a few more thrusts he was finishing as well, filling the condom as he groaned against Yamamoto's neck. 

He heard something else from the shelf hit the floor as Yamamoto's back slid down the wall and Ryuu sunk to his knees until they weren't much more than a tangled pile of sweat and crumpled clothing. 

"Hey, that was pretty good." Yamamoto said, smiling wide as Ryuu tied off the end of the condom and pulled up his pants and underwear. 

"Pretty good?" Ryuu asked, sounding as offended as he could muster. 

"Okay, really good, jerk. Do you always have to win?" He wiped the come from his stomach with his hand, and then wiped his hand on a towel Ryuu handed him. 

"Hell yeah I do." They both laughed and Ryuu leaned back, resting his head against the side of the shelf and crossing his legs over the top of Yamamoto's. 

He figured they still had a few more minutes before anyone would miss them, and he intended to enjoy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahahaha


End file.
